Je suis vivante avec toi ( TRADUCTION )
by Let Me Dream Blog
Summary: Julia est enceinte et c'est Barbie le père. La famille veut tout dire ! Mais que se passera-t-il quand une personne veut s'en prendre à Julia et son bébé ?


**Je suis** **vivante** **avec toi** (traduction de **angelicmorse** )

Avec quelque modification et écrit au présent et non au passé

 **DISCLAMER :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent et l'histoire non plus. Je n'ai fais que la traduire avec quelques modifications pour mieux comprendre !

Résumé : JARBIE fanfiction. Julia est enceinte et c'est Barbie le père. La famille veut tout dire !

* * *

Barbie revient à la maison et gare son pick-up noir dans l'allée. Il marche jusqu'à la maison, entre et va directement dans la chambre principale à l'étage. Il entre dans la chambre et voit l'amour de sa vie dormir. Ses boucles rousses autour de son visage sur l'oreille comme une danse de feu. Il enlève son pantalon et ses chaussures puis attrape la couverture de côté et vient s'allonger à côté d'elle.

Il lui donne un doux baiser sur le font et chuchote doucement « Je t'aime ».

_ Je t'aime aussi, répond Julia pendant qu'elle ouvrait ses yeux

_ Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

_ Ben c'est le cas… Comment était ta journée ?, demande Julia

Barbie sourit et lui donne un autre baiser sur le front.

_ Ma journée était bizarre. Comment va notre petit bébé ?

Barbie pose sa main gauche sur l'énorme estomac de Julia en restant appuyer sur son bras droit, admirant son beau visage.

_ Qu'a dit le docteur ? À combien es-tu, 35 semaines ?

Julia acquiesce.

_ Donc c'est une fille ? Peut-être un garçon ?

Elle pose sa main gauche sur celle de Barbie sur son ventre.

_ Je vais bien. Caroline m'a conduise à l'hôpital et le médecin a dit que le bébé allait bien aussi. Plus qu'un mois à attendre et je ne ressemblerai plus à un gros ours.

Il change de position pour mieux la regarder dans les yeux.

_ Bébé ne dit pas ça, tu es magnifique. Tu l'as toujours été et même enceinte.

_ Je me sens toujours comme un gros ours mais merci.

Il se penche pour donner un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle lui retour son baiser.

_ Je t'aime, dit Julia

_ Je t'aime aussi bébé.

Le matin suivant, Barbie fait des pancakes. Il a déjà fait une portion et laisse le reste reposé pour qu'il puisse faire une autre portion. Il pense à la famille qu'ils vont avoir ensemble dans un futur proche. C'est la vie qu'il a toujours voulu, et le voici, à vivre avec Julia. Il est tellement content de l'avoir rencontré même si c'était sous un dôme. Ça en valait la peine pour lui, ça en valait la peine pour eux deux. Soudain il voit apparaître un papillon monarque sur la fenêtre.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Il s'avance vers la fenêtre et pose sa main sur la vitre. Le papillon réagit immédiatement à son touché.

_ Il semble que les papillons sont de retour. Je souhaite savoir pourquoi.

Il se tourne et voit Julia dans les escaliers.

_ Peut-être que c'est juste la saison pour eux de voyager dans de plus chaud endroit, c'est ce que Joe m'a dit une fois. J'espère seulement que c'est la seule raison.

Julia marche jusqu'à Barbie. Elle porte un tee-shirt pour cacher son gros ventre, un jogging gris et une veste noire. Elle pose ses deux mains sur son ventre quand elle arrive devant lui. Elle prend la main de Barbie et la pose sur son ventre. Barbie lui sourit largement.

_ Comment peux-tu même marcher avec cette activité dans ton ventre ?

_ Seules les femmes connaissent la réponse.

_ D'accord

Après une minute à rester debout en sentant le bébé bougé à l'intérieur d'elle, Barbie prend la main de Julia et l'emmène à la table puis l'aide à s'asseoir.

_ Notre bébé est très actif ce matin. Je me suis réveillée et tu n'étais plus là mais j'ai senti l'odeur des pancakes. Je suis affamé !

Barbie pose une assiette de pancakes et un verre de lait devant Julian puis va s'asseoir à l'opposé d'elle.

_ Tu vas être là quand le bébé arrivera. Je n'ai… je n'ai pas envie d'être seule comme Harriet.

_ Julia, bébé !

Il saisi sa main et la caresse avec son pouce.

_ Je serai là. Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça toute seule. Je te le promet.

A petit sourire apparaît sur le visage de Julia.

_ Bien !

Ils parlent de différents noms de bébé pour les filles et pour les garçons. Ils commencent à parler de noms sérieux mais ils terminent en faisant des noms plus ridicules les uns que les autres qu'ils ne donneront jamais à leurs enfants aussi longtemps qu'ils seront en vie. Un bon moment de rire, c'est tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Julia est assise sur le canapé, juste deux semaines de plus de grossesse, pendant qu'elle regarde les papillons monarques volés paisiblement dehors et en buvant une tasse de thé. Barbie est au travail, il essaie de garder la paix dans ce monde, dans l'était du Main pour être exact. Il essaie d'attraper Big Jim dans ses temps libres. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle ressent un petit pincement comme une crampe de menstruation, juste une puis elle disparaît.

Une heure plus tard elle en ressent une autre mais un peu plus fort. Elle les ignore pensant que ce sont des contractions tests, qu'elles sont fausses. Elle a lu dans un de ses livres de grossesse et elle l'a prise à la légère elle ne pensait pas qu'ils commençaient en réalité.

Puis un coup de feu se fait entendre quelque part dans la ville. C'est très loin, mais elle tressaille tout de même. Le moment où elle s'est faite tirer dessus à Chester's Mill était encore frais dans son esprit même deux ans hors du dôme. Elle pose ses mains sur son ventre pour protéger son bébé.

_ Julia ? Julia tu es là ?

Elle entend Joe l'appeler dehors de la maison frappant fortement à la porte. Une autre contraction arrive, elle sait que ce n'est pas une fausse alarme maintenant.

_ Joe mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Julia ouvre la porte s'il te plaît !, hurle Norrie de l'autre côté de la porte

Julia marche jusqu'à la porte précautionneusement en ayant une autre contraction, elle siffle. Un autre coup de feu est tiré quand elle ouvre la porte mais il semble prêt dorénavant. Norrie et Joe courent à l'intérieur en passant à côté de Julia. Elle ferme la porte et la verrouille. Joe et Norrie expliquent ce qu'il se passe à deux pâtés de maison d'ici.

Big Jim est au village et il essaie de l'atteindre, de la blesser. Junior a essayé de l'abattre mais il n'est pas capable de faire ça à son propre père. Sam est à l'appartement de Junior en ce moment.

_ Ils ont reçu une lettre. Sam a reçu une lettre ce matin et c'est là que tout ceci a commencé, longue histoire. Faisons court… Big Jim arrive !, dit Norrie paniquée

Mais elle est coupée par les sifflements de Julia, elle souffle de douleur alors qu'elle porte ses deux mains à son ventre.

_ Mon dieu, elle crie

_ Qu'est-ce c'est ? Julia !

Elle les regarde.

_ C'est le moment ! Le bébé arrive. Je dois appeler Barbie.

Ils emmènent Julia à l'étage. Norrie et Joe regardent souvent dehors pour vérifier que Big Jim n'arrive pas. Ils essaient d'appeler les officiers de police à la station. Personne ne répond au téléphone.

_ J'ai perdu les eaux ! Je dois aller à l'hôpital maintenant !

Norrie va vers Julia et l'aide à s'allonger dans le lit. Joe a enfin quelqu'un au bout du fil : Barbie.

_ Barbie c'est Joe ! Je suis chez toi. Big Jim est en ville et il arrive ici, tu dois venir immédiatement. Junior et Sam essaient de le ralentir but il s'approche de plus en plus…

Il est coupé par Barbie.

_ Ralenti gamin. La police est en route. Je vais y aller avec eux pour stopper Jim, dit-il confiant et sûre

_ Barbie tu ne peux pas… tu dois venir ici… Julia… Julia est en travaille.

C'est le silence de l'autre côté du fil, cela semble être des heures mais c'est seulement 10 secondes s'écoulent.

_ Appel Sam… dis lui de venir et d'aider Julia… c'est l'enfer dehors. L'hôpital n'est pas sûre pour le moment. Je suis en route.

Et il raccroche.

Joe demande à Julia le numéro de Sam et l'appel aussitôt. Il explique toute la situation à Sam. Sam quitte Junior et les officiers de police qui peuvent traiter la situation sans lui.

Sam entre dans la maison ; Joe lui dit ce que Barbie lui a dit plus tôt au téléphone.

_ Elle est en haut !

Sam entre dans la chambre, il voit Julia souffrir sur le lit. Il explique toute la situation puis demande à Joe et Norrie de prendre des serviettes, des antalgiques, tout ce qu'il a besoin pour l'accouchement.

_ Donc tu es un médecin d'accouchement maintenant ?

_ Oui je le suis, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?

Elle a une autre contraction, un grosse contraction.

_ Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de choisir un autre docteur maintenant de toute façon donc on va faire avec !

Julia est en travaille depuis une demie-heure maintenant. C'est très dur de gérer la douleur qui s'amplifie. Barbie arrive à la maison, il court à l'intérieur et crie : Julia !

_ Je suis en haut !

Il court en haut et entre dans la chambre. Il la voit, allongée dans le lit souffrante ce qui lui a failli lui donner une cris cardiaque. Il s'assoit derrière Julia pour la réconforter, sans savoir quel danger pourrait arriver bientôt ou plus tard hors de la maison. Mais il y a bien une chose que Barbie sait réellement c'est que Big Jim ne s'en sortira pas cette fois. Big Jim s'est enfui aussitôt que le dôme était parti et n'a jamais été vu depuis maintenant deux ans. Il sait que Big Jim veut s'en prendre à lui et pour ça il doit tuer Julia. Barbie ne le laissera pas faire, jamais.

Quelques heures après c'était vraiment effrayant et agité, spécialement quand vous êtes en travail et que vous ne pouvez pas bouger vers un endroit plus sécurisé que votre chambre. Barbie pose l'armoire contre la porte et ferme tous les volets. Il fait noir, seulement la lumière de la chambre est allumée faisant briller un peu la pièce mais reste tout de même sombre.

_ Ils ont besoin de mon aide. Je dois y aller, ils sont trop près maintenant, dis Barbie avec de la douleur dans sa voix

Il ne veut pas la laisser seule comme ça.

_ Non reste ! Tu m'as promis de rester avec moi et de ne pas me laisser faire ça toute seule, rappelle-toi !, dit Julia en lui retenant par la main quand il voulait se relever

_ Je dois te protéger Julia, toi et notre enfant. Sam va gérer la situation et prendre soin de toi. Je reviens au plus vite. Je te promets que je serai là avant l'arrivée du bébé.

Il se met debout et bouge l'armoire. Il se tourne et la regarde pour peut-être la dernière fois, et sort de la maison. Il marche vers le champ de bataille, à travers le feu, des tires et d'explosions. Il protège Julia et leur bébé c'est tout ce qui compte pour lui, de les garder en sécurité peu importe le risque.

Les minutes semblent durer des heures sans Barbie aux yeux de Julia. Elle n'abandonnera pas. Il va revenir vers elle comme il l'a toujours fait et elle croit en lui. Elle doit croire en lui.

Des coups de feu sont tirés à l'extérieur de la maison de plus en plus. Barbie, Junior et les autres essaient de garder Big Jim et les autres loin de la maison. Joe et Norrie sont dans la chambre à côté de la porte.

_ Julia écoute il faut que tu pousses, maintenant !

Une autre contraction arrive et Julia pousse aussi fort qu'elle peut.

_ Sérieusement… super que tu regardes ma partie… privée !

_ L'humeur fait de la situation moins bizarre hein ?, dit Sam pendant qu'il aide Julia dans son accouchement

_ D'accord… une autre poussée.

Une explosion se fait entendre dehors. Une autre contraction arrive et Julia pousse une nouvelle fois même si elle est épuisée.

_ Je vois la tête… maintenant pousse !

Julia veut pousser encore, son corps veut qu'elle le fasse et c'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvre et Barbie apparaît. Il saute au-dessus de l'armoire qu'il a placé plus tôt devant la porte pour la protection. Il court voir si Julia va bien. Elle est en tain de pousser et Barbie tient sa main. Elle commence à pleurer quand il tient sa main et la serre fortement.

_ Chut… je suis là maintenant et je ne vais plus te laisser.

Barbie regarde Sam et hoche la tête. Sam hoche sa tête en retour.

_ Une grosse poussée de plus à la prochaine contraction et tu tiendras ton bébé dans tes bras.

Julia pousse encore broyant la main droite de Barbie en même temps mais il ne fait pas attention. C'est quand ils entendent un pleure ; les pleures que seul un nouveau né puisse faire le jour de sa naissance. Julia et Barbie commencent à pleurer aussi.

_ Félicitation ! C'est une fille !

Sam nettoie la petite et l'enroule d'une couverture jaune.

_ Tu l'a fait. Je suis tellement fière de toi, dit Barbie avant d'embrasser Julia

Julia lui retourne son baiser. Sam pose le bébé sur le torse de Julia et le bébé arrête de pleurer immédiatement. Elle se calme en entendant les battements de coeur de sa mère. Barbie donne un doux baiser à sa petite fille sur sa petite tête.

_ Tu es magnifique, dit Julia en laissant couler sa dernière larme le long de sa joue

Julia sourie et regarde sa fille, sa magnifique fille.

_ On a fait du bon travail, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Alors ça oui !, dit Barbie en embrassant la couronne rouge de Julia

_ Je t'aime tellement Julia !

Elle ferme les yeux et sourie.

_ Je t'aime aussi, je vous aime tous les deux !

Sam les regarde en sortant de la pièce.

_ Sam… merci.

_ Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'était quelque chose d'honorable à faire.

Il sourie aux deux personnes et sors pour les laisser un peu de temps en famille.

_ Je ne vais pas refaire ça pendant un moment.

Ils rigolent tous les deux. Julia donne le bébé à Barbie et il la tient dans se bras. Il la tient comme si elle était faite de porcelaine. Il l'aime déjà !

_ Elle est définitivement une Olivia, n'est-ce pas ?, s'exclame Julia avec un sourire sur son visage

_ Oui définitivement. Olivia Mélanie Barbara je ne laisserai rien de mal t'arriver, je t'en fais la promesse.

_ C'est l'heure de la photo !, crie Norrie toute excitée en tenant la caméra dans ses mains

Barbie et Julia savent tous les deux que cette famille c'est tout ce dont ils rêvaient. Ils ne peuvent pas être plus heureux.

« Fin »

* * *

 **J'espère que cette traduction vous aura plu !**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en Review ;)**

 **Dimanche prochain je publie sur mon compte Wattpad ma propre histoire qui s'intitulera " Une Nouvelle Vie ". J'espère sincèrement que vous allez aimé !**

 **Bisounourses**

 **#LDREAM**


End file.
